In the processing of a substrate, e.g., a semiconductor substrate such as one used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, plasma is often employed. During substrate processing, the substrate is divided into a plurality of dies on which semiconductor devices are formed. The bevel (periphery or edge) of a wafer substrate is not utilized for forming the dies. During the formation of semiconductor devices metal silicides may be formed on the wafer bevel. The formation of metal silicides on the bevel of the wafer is undesirable.